The Holy Gene
by Twifan
Summary: Isabella is just as heavenly as Edward says. What happens when the holy gene begins to emerge through the generations? Will their relationship stay the same? Will Bella discover her history in time? AU. BxE - Discontinued
1. Angels

**This is called The Holy Gene. This isn't supposed to be super religious, so don't worry. This chapter is as probably as religious as it gets.**

**No, I am not stopping with Only Hope, it's just I've been brooding over this story forever, and I wanted to take a shot at it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's characters, or anything.**

**I hope you like it (:**

**Like Only Hope, this will have songs for each chapter.**

**This one is called Angels (by Augustana) It mostly represents the choice.**

**Funny, I started Only Hope with Augustana, and now I'm starting this story with them too xD**

**It WILL be BxE, by the way.**

**Anyway, read (:**

**Prologue**

Not too long ago, not too far from here, there was an angel who fell in love with a human. Trading heaven for love, the angel lived on the earth. They married the human, and had one child. For some odd reason, they could only have one. That one child seemed to grow into a regular human, but it also had heavenly qualities about it. Forgiving, gentle, loving, kind, and always standing up for what was right. Nothing else seemed odd, so the angel did not worry.

Eventually the child grew and married, still having only one child. The line continued. However, the gene that carried those heavenly qualities would get lost occasionally, only to reappear soon enough. The gene seemed to vary too. Some children would be more heavenly than others, but none had been more heavenly than Isabella Swan. It was almost as if she was more angel than human. However, she did not know of this. In fact, no one did. The secret had died so many years previous, and the only way to access it was unknown to her family.

So Isabella Swan walked the earth, not knowing that the holy gene made her what she is today. Little did young Isabella know, in a few years that gene would begin to dominate her. For the gene had affected her on the turn of a seventh generation. The holy gene alternated in a cycle that was seven generations long, just like the days of the week. The seventh day, Sunday, was holy, and so was the seventh generation. This was also the seventh time the cycle had approached.

So as seven year old Isabella played with her dolls, she did not know that in ten years, in 2007, the gene would start altering her even further.

She also did not know that it would be one of the most life altering years of her life. For she would come face to face with what her ancestor originally chose: love.

**To be continued…**

**Review? Criticism and suggestions welcome.**

**Chapters won't be this short, this is just the prologue.**


	2. Waiting on the World to Change

**Bella seems a bit OOC in this chapter, but she won't be in the next. I hope you like the story (:**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed!**

**I hope this story turns out well.**

**Chapter one is called Waiting on the World to Change (by John Mayer)**

**Haha, it's close to Meyer :D**

**It's the basic message of it all, plus I love the song!**

**Without further ado, here's chapter one!**

**BPOV**

The clock ticked by slowly, taunting me. Me and the clock, we both knew what was about to come through the door. Level five Hurricane Renee. I shifted nervously in the vinyl seat, dread filling my stomach. Mom told me not to get into fights. I knew not to get into fights. But I still got into fights.

But really, that guy was a real scumbag. I could tell what he was thinking about Emily. It's almost like I heard his thoughts, but that was absurd. And I felt this compulsion to slap him, just once.

I couldn't take it anymore when he started talking about 'luring' her away after school, so I did the only sensible thing. I stood up in the middle of class, walked over to his desk, reared back, and sent a good right hook to his nose.

In my defense, Emily is my best friend, and she's only a freshman. She doesn't deserve to be preyed on by some horrible senior. At least that's what I always tell myself.

But I knew the real reason. Whenever anyone around me was about to do something wrong, I always felt compelled to stop them. Always. It was like they drew me to them. And I always felt better after I did.

At that moment, my mother walked in, looking absolutely livid. I shrank down a bit in my seat and tried to avoid her gaze. She sat down next to me, across from Principal Wing.

"Hello Mrs. Wing," my mother sounded strained, like she was holding in her rage. That same feeling washed over me, and I wanted so badly to comfort her, but I knew I couldn't.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Dwyer. You receive our call, I presume?" Ugh, I hated it when they drew things out like this. Why couldn't they just punish me and get it over with. Renee nodded.

"Well, it seems we have a predicament then," the principal turned to me. "Isabella," I hate that name, "I don't see what is wrong. You're a straight A honor student, most of your teachers agree that you are a good student, and work well with others, but you keep getting into fights for mostly unexplained reasons." I knew what they called me. It was Bella Swan, the perfect angel. Always on time, always gets perfect grades, always helping out, always being kind to new students. Always getting in fights.

She sounded exasperated, and I didn't blame her. If I actually let those people do something wrong before I hit them or did something, I probably wouldn't be in so much trouble.

"I'm sorry, but since this is your eleventh fight in two years, I have no choice but expulsion." My jaw dropped. Expulsion. As in no more school.

I looked over at my mom, to see if I was going crazy, but Renee just nodded with a tight smile. She mumbled something about leaving, and I just followed in a daze. The ride home was quiet, but the moment we walked in, I braced myself for the explosion.

Instead, Renee just shook her head. "Bella, I don't know what to do with you anymore. I just don't." She paused and looked at me, and I knew my punishment was coming. "You're going to your father's. In three days. I called him before I left to go to the school, and I bought the plane tickets. I didn't want to resort to this, but maybe the cool mountain air will clear your head. You'll spend all next year there, since Friday is your last day of school. We'll go from there after that."

I froze after the first sentence. Charlie's? I haven't seen him in years. Years! She was sending me off so she didn't have to deal with me!

But then again, maybe the cool air would help. Maybe it would clear my head, so I stopped having compulsions to punch a guy's face in. I nodded, glumly, and left to pack. I felt sad as I pulled everything into suitcases. This had been my home since I was an infant, and now I was leaving.

But I pushed that away. It was a new adventure, and new time, and more people to help. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_

**Hope you liked it! Review?**


	3. Take It Easy

**I have no idea what I'm writing in this chapter. I just wrote, no plans in mind, just wrote. I'm sorry if Bella is OOC. I'm writing this with a sleepy brain, so it might be random, horrible, or a combination of the two.**

**Chapter two is called Take it Easy (by The Eagles)**

**I picked it cause Bella thinks she might be going crazy in this chapter, plus I LOVE the Eagles!**

**Hope you like it!**

_**Previously ….**_

_Wait, where did that thought come from?_

**BPOV**

A man in a dark coat walked by me, and I instinctively shied away. He was giving off a bad vibe, and I wanted to both help him and run from him. So I stuck with the latter, or almost.

I just kept up my troubled and nervous pace, nearing the grocery store. I had volunteered to go shopping for Charlie. It was my second week in Forks, and I learned pretty quickly that anything Charlie made was inedible.

But that wasn't why I was perturbed. Ever since arriving at Forks, everyone seemed to be giving off a vibe. A young man at the door to the grocery store handed me a cart, and he was giving off a kind vibe. It was unnerving to have everyone you pass seem so open. I placed it all on the fact it was a small town, and much different from my old home, but that didn't seem to fit.

Either way, it wasn't enjoyable. I was skittish, avoiding people. So many of these citizens seemed like gossips or backstabbers. Or maybe I was finally going crazy.

I picked up things off the shelf. Popcorn. Chips. Water. Now to meat. As I was approaching the fish display, a small girl ran to me. I couldn't help but smile. She, out of all the Forkians, seemed to give off the best vibe. It was innocent and kind, far better than malicious and spiteful.

She smiled back at me. "Miss, have you seen my Mommy? I can't seem to find her. I think she took my brother to the car. But now I can't find her." The little girl frowned, and this time I mirrored her expression.

Lost? "Can you tell me your name?"

"'Tis Serena Love McCarty, miss." I noticed she was missing her front teeth, it only made her cuter.

At that I felt another compulsion. I had to help the poor girl. So, wishing that her mother wasn't just on the next isle, I abandoned my cart and picked up the small girl.

"So Serena, how old are you?" I tried to keep her occupied as I made my way to the front of the store.

"Four and a half!" She seemed incredibly pleased at this. I just laughed.

"Well Serena, my name is Bella, and I'm seventeen." Her eyes were as wide as saucers, which only made me laugh harder.

"Wow. Bella. My mommy was reading me a story the other day about an angel. Her name was Bella too! Are you my guardian angel?" I frowned and shook my head, thinking of all the people I've hit before.

"No, not an angel." By now we had reached the customer service desk, and I set the girl on the counter and turned to the employee. She was giving off a decent vibe, so I wasn't too uneasy around her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but this little girl said her mother had disappeared. Her name is Serena McCarty. I was wondering if you could make an announcement, or perhaps you know her mother? I'm afraid I'm new in town, so I don't know many people." The girl nodded and picked up a phone.

"Attention, attention. We have a small child at the front desk by the name of Serena McCarty. Will her mother please come to the front desk for a moment."

She hung up the phone and turned to help another customer. Before five seconds had passed, a frantic woman ran to the front desk, and Serena cried out.

"Mommy!"

"Serena! Oh, my baby. Never get out of my sight again!" She hugged her daughter, and I found my face falling. I missed my mother. I missed when she was proud of me, not disappointed. I knew she loved me, but I couldn't remember the last time I was hugged like that. Charlie meant well, but we didn't know each other well, and were very awkward.

Serena's mother turned to me. "Are you the one who helped out my daughter?" I nodded, afraid she might accuse me of luring her away, but this woman gave off a kind vibe. Frazzled, but kind.

Before I knew it, I was being hugged. I blinked in surprise. "I know Serena didn't get far, but I'm still very grateful you found her, and helped her." Her mother pulled back, and smiled before taking Serena's hand and walking out the door.

Serena turned back once and waved. She spoke two words, but while I couldn't hear, I could tell what she said.

"Bye angel."

For some reason, her words made me sad and weary. I walked slowly back to my untouched cart and paid for the groceries. As I balanced my groceries back to the car, I looked down the row of stores. It was much different than a big city. Stores were in a strip, one after the other, instead of piled on top of each other. It was odd, but also slightly calming. One thing was certain. Life in Forks was much less hectic.

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. I felt another sensation pulling at me, and I looked around for the source, nearly hysterical. My eyes focused on a family getting out of a very nice black Mercedes. Highly flashy for a town like Forks.

The family was even more stunning than the car, though. They were as pale as me, and had similar black shadows under their eyes. While each had a vastly different hair color, they all looked the same. They moved the same, had the same eyes, and all should be posing for Vogue or something.

They were still standing by their car, arguing or something. They all gave off a similar vibe, which was startling. It was reclusive, slightly dark, but also strangely… caring? No, that wasn't the right word…

Either way, something was extremely different about them. So much different than the rest of the people in Forks. Much different.

I realized, to my embarrassment, that their car was next to my bent up truck. Not only did I look like a hobo compared to them, my truck did too! My face was bright red as I neared them, and it almost distracted me from the pulling feeling.

As I slid the groceries into the passenger seat of my car, one of the model's head snapped up to meet my eyes. It was the copper haired one. My blush deepened, and I hastened to get into the driver side. Before I could move, the boy started moving toward me, and I froze.

And then I felt like thing had slowed for a minute. The boy was out in the road, going around his perfect car, but another car was coming speeding toward him. I made a snap decision, or more like my body did. The pulling literally pulled me to him.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him away. I had time to cry, "Watch out!"

Then I saw headlights dimmed by the sunshine coming at me. I knew both of us had frozen in the fraction of a second, but at least he was out of the way.

I felt something hit me with an incredible force. And then everything was gone, and I was floating in an endless sea of darkness.

**I'm pleased that you picked up on the other influence in this story, Insanity's Partner. I read it once, but it wasn't my favorite book. About the only story I liked in the book was The Slayers Daughter.**

**However, I did read the one about the angel (I think it was by Meg Cabot?) I'm not sure, it was a while ago. I didn't like the story either, but I did like the symmetry between it and Bella. They both gave, or will give, up a 'heaven' to go to a worse place, in the view of some people (coughcough EDWARD cough)**

**So that's why I used it, the symmetry :D**

**I have to admit I was also influenced by Maximum Ride, my own story that's not about Twilight, but about angels (I started writing it before I read Prom Nights From Hell, so it's not very similar) and the other authors who put real angels in their Twilight Fanfics.**

**I'm a real cliché lover, and I love to rewrite them, just so I can make them go my way. Guilty as charged xD**

**So yes, I applaud you. I didn't think anyone else had ever read that!  
I should be updating Only Hope soon too, for those who read my other story. It's going to be a long chapter too! **

**Review:D**


	4. Do What I Can

**-is exploding with happiness-**

**I'm so pleased you all think I write well :D**

**I've gotten 15 reviews on this, so I'm happy (:**

**I've never really thought so, and it's really nice to hear (:**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my wonderful readers :)**

**This is probably going to be some of my worst writing. Sorry in advance. I figured CPOV was the best for this part. It's short, I'm sorry!**

**This is called Do What I Can (by Greg Laswell)**

**It's not my typical song, and I promise that Carlisle and Bella won't so much as hug each other. It just seemed to fit to me. But whatever.**

**Let me know if I completely messed this up, okay?**

_**Previously . . . **_

_I felt something hit me with an incredible force. And then everything was gone, and I was floating in an endless sea of darkness._

**CPOV**

I watched in shock as my son abruptly turned to the small girl setting groceries in her car.

_Edward_, I thought frantically, _what is wrong?_

He didn't reply. He just started walked toward the girl. He seemed hesitant, as if he was fighting something. That's when it clicked. He was after her blood. Hadn't he just hunted?

Apparently Alice figured it out too, as we both sent sharp glares to Jasper and Emmett. But before either of them could move, the girl threw herself at Edward, and pushed him on top of my Mercedes. I heard her scream "Watch out!"

That's when I figured out what she had done. The silver car flew at her before either of us could make a move, and just drove off. I heard screams in the background, but I could only stare at the scene unfolding. The girl was lying on the ground, probably dead, with blood everywhere. I looked at Jasper, but he was already gone, Alice and him running into the woods. I turned my attention to Edward.

He was sitting on the car, his face twisted in shock and horror. He seemed to come back to his senses for a moment, and apparently the shock made him forget about the blood, for a minute.

In a flash, he was gone, going in the same direction as Alice and Jasper. Apparently the rest of the family had joined them, because I was the only one left.

For a rare moment in my life, I had no idea what to do. There was a possibly dead girl in front of my car. So I did the only sensible thing a doctor would do, I started the CPR.

I called out for someone to call 911, and I listened for her heartbeat or breathing. Thankfully, I caught a faint tremor from both. I picked her up in my arms once I determined she didn't have a spinal or head injury and walked to the waiting ambulance.

One good thing about small towns, the hospital wasn't far away. I sat in the ambulance with her, shocked by the utter irony of it all.

She, a breakable and frail mortal girl, had jumped in front of a speeding car to save Edward, my son and a boy who was walking up to her with a murderous gaze. Not to mention the fact that he could not die. Sure, it would cause a scene, but I couldn't help but wonder which was worth more. An innocent and brave girl's life, or my family's secret. It sound ridiculous, but if the secret got out, that would mean my family's lives were on the line, and her life too.

We arrived at the hospital, and I took her to the emergency room. There was blood everywhere, and part of her tibia bone was sticking out. I could tell she had a few broken ribs, a concussion, and some broken bones in her same leg. Thankfully her skull hadn't shattered.

We started work immediately, giving her transfusions and stitching her up. We placed some bones back in place. We had little complications, thankfully. Once my team had put most of everything in order, I rushed her to the x-ray room. There was still a chance of a larger problem. Thankfully she checked out, but her lung had very nearly punctured itself.

While doctors placed multiple casts on her, I looked into her purse for identification. I pulled out an outdated driver's license.

_Isabella Swan_, it read. This said she was from Phoenix. I pulled out a new one that stated she had moved to Forks. So she was Chief Swan's daughter.

I had one of my staff call him, and I looked up her medical records. No allergies. That meant we could give her more pain medication.

It also said he mother was Renee Marie Salene Dwyer. Hmm. _Salene_, it was familiar. It seemed that Marie was a family name too.

I saw nothing odd about her medical records that would cause a problem, so I made my way to her private room. I found Chief Swan sitting next to her bed, looking horrified and miserable. She didn't look too well herself.

She was still asleep. There was an IV drip attached to her free elbow. Her face was covered with scratches, and one eye was swollen. One arm was in a brace, the other covered in bandages. Her leg was in a cast, obviously. The sight of the white bone in the emergency room made me shudder a fraction, too little for a human to see. Seeing people injured never seemed to get much better through the years.

This girl was so much different than the scared one I had seen save my family. She had sacrificed herself for a stranger, and unknowingly, the stranger's family.

Her father looked up at me, asking for answers.

"She'll be fine, Chief Swan. She needs some rest. I'm going to read over her records for a bit to make sure we didn't overlook anything. I'm afraid you'll have to leave and come back tomorrow. She should leave in a few days though, once we determine that she can move around herself. We'll call you when she wakes up." He nodded glumly and left.

I scanned her x-rays for a moment. My eyes caught something the human doctors had overlooked. It was two tiny bumps in the x-ray of her spine. It was next to her scapulas, and almost seemed like the back of her rib had developed a small lump on each side. This didn't seem too irregular, so I'd just examine her when she awakens.

-------------------------

The nurse called me in when Isabella Swan woke up. I found her lying in her bed, still looking horrible, but her swollen eye had gone down, only to be replaced by a very large bruise. Now that all the swelling had gone down on her, she looked too tiny for her casts, like they domineered her being. It wasn't that surprising with her pale-as-death skin.

I smiled, and she smiled back.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Hi," her voice was raspy. She cleared her throat. "You were there, in the parking lot, and the guy- Wait! Is he okay?" She seemed frantic. My eyes widened, she had no idea what she had done for my family. I nodded, and she calmed down, sending her heart monitor down to a regular pace.

"Isabella," I began, but she interrupted.

"Bella," she said firmly.

"Bella. You have been in the hospital the past night. I assume you remember why?" She only nodded, so I continued.

"You have broken your leg in three places, a fractured wrist, a slight concussion, and three broken ribs." I carefully examined her expression, but she asked me to continue like it was nothing in the world.

When I didn't, she spoke. "Was the driver of the car okay? You did say your son was okay, right?" I blinked. How did she know he was my son? Most people assumed he was my brother. And why did she care for the driver if they were the one who put her in the hospital.

I nodded again. She started again. "How is my father? My mother? Was anyone else hurt?"

I coughed uncomfortably. She was a peculiar human. "They are fine, and no one else was hurt. Only you, which reminds me, do you feel any pain? Would you like something?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I just want to know when I can go home. My father is a terrible cook, and he probably already had to cook his own dinner. I need to make sure that doesn't happen again."

I was about to mention how it would be unwise to cook in her condition, but she cut me off before I could get any words out. "I'll manage. I've always been clumsy. It's not the first time I've broken something."

Why was I suddenly feeling like the patient?

"In any case, I need to give you a checkup." She sighed and let me start. I decided it would be a good time to bring up the irregular bumps.

"Bella, would you mind if I looked at your back for a moment?" She just nodded, tired, and moved her hospital gown out of the way before turning to face her back to me.

I traced her pale skin until I found the bumps. It was odd. The skin seemed paler there, as if it was bleach white. The bumps stuck a bit out of her back, but it didn't seem like a big deal. It wasn't cancerous, I made sure to check it when I found it on the x-rays. I supposed it was just an average defect. I briefly explained what it was to her.

"It seems like nothing, but how about you come back after school starts so we can take a closer look and see if anything had progressed."

A few hours later, she was dismissed from the hospital with her crutches. We gave her father a wheelchair, just in case, even though she vehemently refused it.

One thing was certain. This human, Isabella Swan, was very different.

**What do you think? I have no idea what goes on in a hospital, sorry if it's wrong D:**

**Interesting about those two small parts on her back, eh? ;)**

**Check out my first oneshot? Ever the Same!**

**Review?**


	5. Backseat of a Greyhound Bus

**Yeah, It's been a REALLY long time since I've updated. Sorry about that. This was just a piece that needed to be here. I think I'm going to skip towards the first day of school (their junior year, for Bella and Alice and Edward). That way Bella doesn't have to deal with her cast as much, most likely just a brace or something, and that way she can see the Cullens more. **

**I don't know, I might not. I might write about Esme and Bella's chat, or Bella's next appointment with Carlisle, or any updates about her back.**

**This chapter is called Backseat of a Greyhound Bus (by Sara Evans). Sorry if it's too country-ish for some. I felt like it fit well (:**

**Read! And review!**

_**Previously . . . **_

_One thing was certain. This human, Isabella Swan, was very different._

**BPOV**

My crutches made me more clumsy than ever, but I managed. They said my arm was slightly fractured, but apparently it had healed itself at an impossible rate. But I didn't care. At least I wasn't stuck in a wheelchair, and could still use crutches.

"Bella, the doctors said you should use this wheelchair." Charlie was stowing it away in the trunk of his cruiser.

"But I don't need it. I can move perfectly well with my crutches." That was a lie, but I didn't want people feeling sorry for me.

Charlie resigned, mumbling something that sounded awfully like 'stubborn', and I found myself grinning.

But then I thought back to what Dr. Cullen had said. Those small bumps on my back. He told me that they weren't cancerous, but I didn't like it. Was I really disfigured?

When I got to my room, I pulled the full length mirror beside my bed. I sat down with my back to the mirror and pulled my shirt off. After grabbed my small mirror, and held it up in front of me, I angled it to see my back.

With the skin of my back stretched from holding the mirror, I could clearly see the bumps. They stuck out at an odd angle. I noticed the skin there was lighter. Great, even more disfigured.

I dropped the mirror and tried my best to reach around my back. My fingertips barely brushed against the spot, but it made me jump. The skin was softer there. A few seconds after I touched it, both spots erupted in fire. My back was killing me! I tried my best to satisfy the itch, but it never ceased. I was scratching like a mad man, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Eventually I grabbed the bag of ice that Charlie gave me and alternated it between both areas.

Why was it so itchy? Even after I stopped scratching it? Ugh, it was horrible. I set the bag of ice down and laid my back into my sheets. I wiggled around, trying to scratch the itch better, but it did nothing.

Eventually I sat up and looked at my back in the mirror again. The spot was even paler, and the bumps seemed larger. I groaned.

All through the night I tried to sleep, but the itching kept waking me up. I gave up and laid in bed, trying my best to ignore my throbbing leg and ribs, plus the horrible bumps on my back.

School came, but when I started to sit up in bed, tremors shook my back. I gasped as pain shot through me. I winced. Stupid leg.

I tried my best to shower and get dressed, settling for a light brown sweater and faded jeans. I strung my hair up in a ponytail, and let my long bangs hang beside my face.

I had a lot of trouble getting down the stairs. I nearly had a nasty fall on the last one, and Charlie saw. Crap.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You will not use crutches anymore." He took them away from me and gently shoved me into the wheelchair that was sitting next to the couch.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he just took my crutches with him as he walked out the door. He popped his head back in for a moment.

"I called Dr. Cullen. He said he'd have his children drive you to the hospital for your check up. He said it's the least they could do since you saved their youngest son." He spent a moment describing them to me. And then he was gone.

I glared at the door for a moment. Trying to get the hang of the chair, I tried wheeling myself to the kitchen. It was hard, but I managed. Right as I finished my banana, I heard the doorbell.

Grumbling, I made my way to the door. There stood the entire family, or almost the entire family.

Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were by the door, by my dad's description. Alice looked excited, Edward looked confused, and Jasper looked like he was in pain. Lastly, Rosalie looked miffed, and Emmett looked worried.

What a cheery welcome, eh?

"Come on Isabella, we're taking you to the hospital!" I looked at her in disbelief. Was she insane? Who was that happy about going to the hospital.

She sent a quick glare at Edward, who suddenly walked up to me.

"Uhm, you see, it will be difficult for you to get down the stairs, and into the car in that, so," he glared at Alice during his next words, "Would you mind if I carried you?"

His eyes looked venomous, so I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine."

I pushed my way through, and tried to lower myself down a step, leaving my wheelchair at the top.

Yeah. Broken leg in a cast, plus clumsy girl, plus stairs. Well, it doesn't equal success. I started falling forward, but I found someone in front of me, catching me.

Edward. My eyes widened. How did he get there so fast? I sputtered, looking back and forth between where he was and where he is. Still speechless, I was held in his arms, one under my knee and one wrapped around my back.

It felt nice to be in his arms. Safe. He didn't seem to think so. His eyes were dark as he placed me in the seat, and he didn't sit next to me. Instead, I ended up with Emmett and Alice on my side. Rosalie and Edward in the front, and Jasper took another car.

The ride was silent, except for the occasional spontaneous question from Alice. Emmett seemed perturbed now, but Rosalie was still annoyed. Edward just looked angry, murderous.

I sighed softly, only to receive quick glances from everyone in the car. Okay, wow. Somebody is wound up tightly. I tried to make small talk, to soothe everyone.

"So, anything I should know about Forks High?" I said in a cheery tone.

Emmett laughed, breaking the awkward feeling. "Only that it's incredibly dull."

Apparently it didn't work, because Alice was spaced out, and the others ignored me.

In a few minutes we were in front of the school. To my embarrassment, Edward lifted me into my wheelchair after another sharp glare from Alice. I obviously felt guilty they were doing this for me.

"Thanks. I really owe you guys for this." I blushed. "I mean, I just didn't want Edward to get hurt by the car, and I was barely hurt. So I guess I'm saying thanks for today, and any debt you feel is irrational. Anyone would have helped." I felt red.

"Thanks." I stammered before heading to the hospital front doors, leaving almost all of the Cullens wide mouthed. I felt anxious as I left. I realized it was the same feeling that drew me to the family that I was feeling.

I took a deep breath as I wheeled myself into an elevator. I shifted in my chair, and all of the sudden the itch was back. I shifted more, trying to scratch the itch, but an elderly woman also in the elevator began to give me odd looks.

I tried to concentrate on the white walls, and not my itchy back as the elevator climbed. Level four, my floor.

I wheeled out as best as I could and began my trek to the room Carlisle told me to go to. A nurse held the door open, and there was Carlisle, waiting for me.

"Hello Bella, I just wanted to check up on things, make sure you're still okay." He smiled, and I felt the pulling sensation again.

"So, have you felt any discomfort, or is there anything you are concerned about?" His face was honest and concerned, and I found myself opening my mouth.

But then I shut it. Some gut instinct told me not to say anything about my back. So I opened it again and lied. "Nope, nothing is wrong."

Carlisle just gave me an odd look, like he knew I was lying, but continued with the check up.

When he was done, Carlisle spoke. "I'm sorry Bella, but my children could not take you home again. However, my wife, Esme, wants to meet the girl who saved our son." He smiled with his perfect teeth, and led me down to the lobby.

A beautiful woman was there. She had long caramel colored hair and the same topaz eyes. The woman's face was in a motherly smile, and she rushed over to me. This must be Esme.

She hugged me, and I gasped in shock. It was… nice. Like how the woman hugged her daughter that day in the grocery store. The woman didn't give me this hug. This hug was nice. This hug reminded me of the old days with my mom. This hug made my eyes water.

She drew back and smiled. "Oh Bella, I can't thank you enough." She started chattering on while she pushed me to her car, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of how wonderful the Cullens were, but also how I felt like I needed to help them. And help them I would. They might think they owe me, but it's the exact opposite.

**There it was (:  
By the way, I have 21 reviews! AHHHH!**

**Check out my other stories if you want to.**

**Reviewwwww :D**


	6. Stuck in the Middle with You

**I am officially the worst author ever. I'm so sorry D:  
It's been like two weeks since my last update. I am SOOOO sorry!!!**

**I don't have a good excuse except for the fact I didn't know what to write. I was, and still am, at a cross roads for my writing, and I need to chose. So this will be short, but I promise I'll decide soon!**

**As for my other story, American Girl, you can expect another update soon, I was just trying to write something for this story first. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't my best, but it'll get better. **

**This chapter is called Stuck in the Middle with You by The Steve Miller Band.**

**Previously . . .**

_ I was thinking of how wonderful the Cullens were, but also how I felt like I needed to help them. And help them I would. They might think they owe me, but it's the exact opposite._

**BPOV**

It had been almost two months since my visit to the hospital. I was apparently healed, all except for my leg, that is. At least Charlie let me use my crutches now. I couldn't imagine how it would be if I was going to school tomorrow in a wheelchair.

The Cullens continued to drive me to the hospital, but only Alice came every time. The others didn't seem too interested.

They were supposed to take me to school tomorrow until I got my cast off the next day, which would make school even more uncomfortable. I hated how they all seemed nervous around me or something. I didn't want to force myself on them.

I laid my clothes out, faded jeans and a brown sweater. Simple and easy. I hoped half my school was sane, and that I needent punch any faces in this year.

I headed toward my bathroom for my shower. As I got undressed, I examined those spots on my back. They still itched like hell and they seemed larger. I was just glad that my hair covered them, because they were starting to show through my shirt.

I slid under the covers after I got out of the shower and wondered what my new school would be like.

---------------------------------

When Alice picked me up, she seemed anxious for some reason. I stared at her for a moment, wondering how I could soothe her mind.

"Bella, you're not a violent person, are you?" She asked hesitantly.

I paled. Did she know about my past records?  
I laughed nervously. "Ha, me? Yeah right." She seemed to relax a little, but we spent the rest of the ride in silence.

"See you later Bella, I'm sure we'll have classes together." She winked and left, leaving me alone.

I sighed and walked to the front building.

After I got my schedule, I tried to find my way to my first class, which happened to be Literature.

Alice was there, like she had said. I looked at her suspiciously for a moment, but she just kept smiling in a really weird way until I stopped.

When lunch rolled around, I was in a pretty good mood. There hadn't been any weird occurrences, excluding the fact that I still felt a pull to the family.

While I was walking in the direction of what I hoped was the cafeteria, I felt someone's gaze on me. I titled my head to see who it was.

Some jerk named Mike. I had seen him earlier in my math class, and he seemed like your typical jock. I ignored him, and kept walking.

But a few steps later, I felt another pair of eyes on me. Tyler Crowley. I cringed a bit. He was even worse than Mike. They were both walking about five steps behind me.

Just as I reached the doors to the cafeteria, I pulled them open. But right after I did, I felt something on my butt, and turned swiftly to see Tyler laughing. Did he just grab my butt?

So I did what my instincts told me to. I reared back and threw my best punch at him, even better than the last one I threw at my old school. Tyler let out a girly shriek, and ran to the bathrooms. I looked behind me and saw the entire cafeteria looking at me, including some teachers getting their lunches.

One of them came over and grabbed my arm.

"Hello, Miss. May I ask your name?" He began to lead me to the office.

I sighed. Mom sent me here to stop my fighting, yet I still did. This would be hard to explain to Charlie.

"Isabella Swan." I mumbled.

"Well, Miss Swan, it seems you are in a bit of trouble." I nodded and kept walking. The rest of the day obviously wouldn't be fun.

----------

They ended up letting me go to the rest of my classes, but I already had detention this afternoon.

Edward was in my Biology class, but like usual, he ignored me.

And gym was the worst. I was horribly uncoordinated, and Mike was in there. He kept following me around. At least he didn't try to grope me like Tyler, though.

They sent me to the detention room after gym. I wondered vaguely how I was getting home. Charlie would still be at work, and the Cullens probably wouldn't be waiting. I suppose I could try walking home, but it was a few hours, and I was still on my crutches until tomorrow.

I spent the rest of my detention wondering what I was going to tell Charlie, and how I was going to hide my bumps from Dr. Cullen tomorrow.

When I made my way outside, I saw someone waving to me. He was incredibly tall, and had a russet colored skin. His hair was long and tied up, but he looked familiar.

I hobbled over to him, and he said that Charlie had sent him. He said his name was Jacob Black.

"Black? As in Billy? You're his son?" He nodded.

"Yeah, our dads are still friends after all these years. When the school called Charlie about your detention," he smirked, "Charlie asked me to come get you."

I slapped him playfully on the arm. It seemed like I'd known him for a while, he was funny too. "Hey, it's not my fault I got detention. It was a creep named Tyler."

One of Jacob's eyebrows rose. "Oh, what did he do?"

"Well, he broke my personal space and decided to grab my ass. And let's just say that I decided to give him a little payback in the form of my right fist." I held up the slightly bruised hand for him to see.

"He had a hard head, and it hurt a little, but hopefully he won't bother me anymore." Jacob's face lit up. He was doubled over in seconds. When he composed himself long enough, he managed to give me a reply.

"Wow, Billy has told me about you, same with Charlie, but never have they mentioned you fighting. You just don't seem the type, you know?" He was still grinning.

"Well then, if you'd stop laughing long enough, can you take me home?" He nodded and helped me into his car before driving off.

The ride home was short, but enjoyable. Jake was hilarious, and he felt like the little brother I never had. Before I knew it, I had agreed to meet him on Saturday at First Beach.

--------------------

The next morning I found Edward instead of Alice. In fact, it was only Edward. We were quiet on the way to the hospital. He seemed less hostile than before, so I was glad.

Carlisle took off my cast, and checked the bumps on my back. He seemed even more concerned, and told me to stop by his house tomorrow. He gave me the directions.

Edward led me back to the car, helping me walk with my newly freed leg. I was surprised, but didn't put much into it.

When we were both strapped in and on our way out of the parking lot, he spoke.

"Isabella, I feel I need to apologize." I sighed. He didn't need to apologize, it was okay if he hated me. In fact, I told him that.

"What?" He seemed appalled. I nodded.

"I told you that first day that you didn't owe me anything. Anyone would have helped out. And it doesn't matter that you hate me." His mouth was open for a moment so I just looked out the window. Anywhere but him, he was starting to make me feel uncomfortable about all of this.

"First of all, not anyone would have jumped in front of a speeding vehicle to save a stranger's life. Most people consider their lives far more important than anyone else's." I shrugged.

"Anyway, I still think I need to apologize. I haven't been… kind to you in the past few months, and for that I am sorry." He grew quiet. "You didn't deserve it, not someone like you."

I stared at him, confused.

"Well, now that you have your cast off, would you like to do something for the rest of the day? There's only about two hours of school left, so you'd only be missing one class. Sound good?" He seemed more upbeat and sincere now. I found I liked it. A lot.

"Sure, who would pass up the chance to skip?" I grinned.

We had a moment of silence, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it normally was. Maybe Edward would turn out to be an okay guy.

"So Isabella," he started.

"Bella."

"Right. Bella. Err, what's your favorite color?" He seemed unsure, but I just laughed. That was the kind of thing you asked in kindergarten, not when you were seventeen.

"Um, brown, I suppose?" I answered truthfully once I stifled my giggles.

And just like that, he was firing off questions, asking all about me. He wouldn't let me ask him anything, so I felt kind of weird, talking only about me.

Finally we reached the restaurant. It was a tiny Italian place. Edward helped me out of the car, since I was still shaky on one leg. He put his arm around me and held some of my weight. I blushed at the sudden contact, but didn't say anything. For some reason, I was hyperaware of his hands on my shoulders, and his side against mine. I shook my head slightly to clear it.

Getting used to nice Edward would take some time. For one thing, he was certainly different than the quiet one.

And the best part? I could tell he was completely sincere, unlike half the people I had met at Forks High yesterday.

**So there it is. Is it horrible? I typed up a part of it late at night, and I didn't really revise it a lot, which I actually seem to not do more than I actually do. **

**Hmmm, what is going through little Eddie's head? Who knows?**

**I decided to give a tiny preview (as far as things are going now, it **_**is**_** subject to change)….**

I never made it to Edward's or Jacob's the next day. I was sitting here, on this ledge, throwing pebbles down the mountain, wondering how the hell I ended up like this. It wasn't fair, I was about to start my new life today, totally free of my past, for the most part. I was supposed to prove my mom wrong, and make my dad proud of me.

_Guess that won't happen_, I thought bitterly.

**Review?**


	7. Not Good News

**It took me a very, very long time to come to this decision, and I REALLY hope you don't hate me for this.**

**I'm going on hiatus for this story.**

**Multiple reasons, really. I sped too quickly into it, and did a poor job of writing. Because of that, I'm torn for what to do next. I have been torn since my last update, nearly three months ago.**

**I realize that so many of you love this story, but I've gotten so few reviews. While they are very good reviews, I'll admit I'm very… vain? I have little motivation to continue a story where I don't have ten reviews per chapter. Yes, it's a terrible thing for me to do, but I'm not perfect. I'm afraid I take things a bit bad. I'm a girl with OCD and an extreme perfectionist. I can't really help it much. I'm disheartened that I'm not getting more reviews, and that doesn't put it at the top of my list. And no, more reviews will most likely not cause me to update sooner, for reasons I'll explain later.**

**And then I have my other stories. American Girl, a big favorite of mine, is consuming much of my time in these past few weeks. While I haven't updated it as well, I've been brainstorming and writing for it. I love the story, and plan to continue it for a very long time.**

**Stand is also one of my stories I adore. However, I plan to finish this story much sooner than American Girl, relatively, of course. I only plan on no more than fifteen chapters in it before I finish, and it will probably not have a sequel.**

**While I knew I shouldn't have, I started a new story, Little Orphan Bella. It's in it's early stages, but I like it already. It will be much shorter, no more than twenty chapters total, and will take a backseat in my writing, I think.**

**Lastly, I promised my devoted readers of Only Hope that I would give them a sequel. The sequel is long overdue, and I finally have some ideas for it that are NOT cliché. **

**And while I love this story, I'm just having so much trouble writing it. At times I want to finish it more than the others, but whenever I start I end up stopping.**

**So, the probable course would be this: I'll rewrite the chapters, replace them, write a few more chapters, and then post them. That way you all will have a better quality story.**

**I'm not sure how long it'll take, so that's why it's considered a hiatus. But I've been writing and rewriting the next chapter and throwing all of them out after I finish. I can't keep it up, and I promise that you would not like the outcome if I did.**

**Don't worry, though. I'll replace the chapters under this story number and title. I predict I'll have the chapters replaced in a month, and the stuff after that. I know it's a long time, but I have a busy life. Finals, standardized testing, and advanced classes to deal with, not to mention my other stories. **

**I really hope you all don't hate me, and don't swear off the story for good. I promise that when I do fix it, you'll all love it.**

**Feel free to flame, bash, and throw vegetables all you want.**

**- already known as the worst writer in the history of anything, **

**Twifan**


End file.
